


One Week

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE, Making workouts fun!, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surrogacy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: AKA: Steve, Tony, and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week (that I promise won't end badly, really...)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 128
Kudos: 209





	1. Crush (Sunday)

“How about… Jason Momoa?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Really?”

“He's too… big.”

Tony propped himself up on his forearm, staring down at Steve. “Too big?” He poked Steve's left pec, the hard muscle barely budging under his finger, eyebrow raised. “Seriously?”

“Just because I like to keep myself in shape doesn’t mean I need that in a partner,” Steve added.

“Who is talking about new partners here? I thought this was the fantasy fuck list?!”

Steve smiled up at Tony, wide and fond, before cupping his cheek in his hand. “Look where it got me last time,” he replied, his voice deep, silky smooth, and sexy as all hell according to the brunette. He slid his hand to the back of his neck, pulling his husband down for a long lingering kiss. “Not replacing you for anything in the world, Tony.”

“Just not sure why you'd turn down Momoa, s'all,” Tony mumbled, his forehead resting on Steve's.

They were tangled together on the couch, enjoying a lazy afternoon after another round of rejection phone calls for potential surrogates. Tony had found his husband lying on the couch with a book he looked unable to concentrate on after they'd both needed some time alone to process the calls they’d gotten. Tony had plucked the book out of Steve's hand, set it aside and settled himself over him, needing to feel his husband against him. They had held onto each other for a while, Steve's strong arms holding Tony tightly, his hands rubbing his back soothingly. For some reason unbeknownst to him, their first conversation on the plane had popped in Tony's mind, reminding him they'd never replaced him on Steve’s celebrity crush list, prompting Tony to throw out name after name at the blond. The distraction had clearly worked, judging by Steve’s reaction.

“Like I said, I just find him to be too much. For me. He is very good looking, just not my type.” Steve let his hand roam up into Tony's hair, massaging his scalp gently.

“Reynolds is on there though, he’s a big muscly guy.”

Steve chuckled. “He is not the same as Jason Momoa. Just let it go, you can have him.”

“You'd let me?” Tony pulled away just enough to look at Steve properly, his eyes questioning how serious he truly was.

“I know you would never come back to me if he got his hands on ya, but if I am allowed my top 5, so are you, sweetheart.” Steve kissed him quickly, trying to come up with another name to end this madness.

“Please, I’d always come back to you. But, back to the topic at hand… how about… Channing Tatum?”

“Ooh, solid option, will consider it.”

“Hmm… Matt Smith? Oh! Eddie Redmayne!”

“Mmm, I do think Redmayne is cute. Isn’t he married though?”

“And you aren’t?!” Tony looked offended, as Steve failed to contain his laughter.

“I was kidding. Hey, come on,” Steve called out as Tony flung himself off him from his awkward position, and headed towards the kitchen while pouting.

The brunette went for the sink, pouring himself a glass of water, when he spotted Steve rounding the corner. He felt his husband's arms wrap around his waist, his body pressing against his back. A moment later, Steve's head was on his shoulder with their heads resting against one another’s.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered. “I thought I was being funny. Clearly, it wasn’t.” Steve's lips brushed against his cheek sweetly, making Tony melt a bit into his arms. “The truth is, I don’t need to replace you on that silly list, ‘cause there is no one else I want. I might be attracted to other people, but I wanna come home to you. Only you.”

“Not even Ryan Reynolds?” Tony asked playfully.

“Not even Ryan Reynolds. Besides, I don’t really stack up next to Blake Lively anyways.” Tony chuckled at that, Steve looking pleased his husband was happy again. Steve straightened himself and turned Tony around so they faced. “You are the only person on my laminated list now. All 5 spots. Just you.” Steve took Tony's chin between his fingers, pulling him in for a kiss. Before their lips could connect, a knock at the door interrupted them, followed by a familiar voice.

“Tony? Steve?” Pepper called out.

“In the kitchen, Pep!” Tony replied before looking up at Steve’s confused expression. “Hope you don't mind, invited our friends over for dinner. Figured we could use the company after this morning.”

“That's perfect,” Steve smiled. He held Tony’s head between his hands as he kissed Tony’s forehead. “And we're okay, right?”

Tony nodded as best he could with Steve holding him. “More than okay. Love you.”

“Love you.” Steve gave him a quick peck on the lips as Pepper and Bucky came into the kitchen.

“So, what do you guys think of Jason Momoa?” Tony asked, making Steve roll his eyes, as Pepper kissed them both on the cheek in greeting.

“He's ok, but he is just massively big!” Pepper answered, earning Tony an _I told you so_ look from his husband who was grabbing take-out bags from Pepper.

“I need context before I answer,” Bucky replied, Tony groaning next to him as he pulled a wine bottle out.

“Tony thought I needed someone to replace him on my laminated list,” Steve explained, grabbing wine glasses from a cupboard.

“Oh! Then Momoa is a definite no for Steve. If this were a few years ago it would have been an easy answer,” Bucky looked up at his best friend with a sad smirk.

“Heath Ledger,” they answered in unison.

“Oh yeah, he would have been good,” Pepper replied, perching herself gracefully on a stool while Tony served her a glass of wine.

“It doesn’t matter anyways, don’t need that list anymore,” Steve answered, grabbing a beer for Bucky, while his husband took out plates.

“Really? Not even for Oscar Isaac?” Bucky asked, emptying the take-out bags on the counter.

“Well shit! I forgot about him… might need to reinstate the list, babe. I don’t know if I could turn him down.” Steve winked at Tony who laughed beside him.

They loaded their plates with Italian food and headed to the table, drinks in hand, when Pepper chimed in. “I hope Tony told you _his_ list at least?”

“No, he did _not_!” Steve answers, making a point of drilling his gaze into his husband, as he sat down next to him.

The brunette shot a death glare at Pepper, sitting across from him. The redhead quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of her wine, looking triumphant.

Tony let out a long, loud sigh, the other two men at the table looking on, amused.

“I’m starting to worry about who’s on this list,” Bucky voiced.

“Henry Cavill, Hugh Jackman, Matt Bomer, Ewan McGregor, Brad Pitt. But, Jennifer’s Brad, not Angelina's.” Tony quickly took a large bite of his pasta and garlic bread, not wanting to answer any follow up questions.

“That's a really good list, why were you so worried about telling me? Have at'em, babe,” Steve answered, taking a sip of his wine.

“Anyways, enough about that. Thanks for having us over,” Pepper tipped her glass towards them. Bucky echoing her sentiment.

“Can't believe you were fighting me for Momoa and he isn't even on your list,” Steve murmured playfully against Tony's ear while Pepper and Bucky caught up.

Tony shrugged, “Mostly wanted to see you smile after this morning.”

“Well it worked, thank you. And thanks for inviting our friends over too,” Steve kissed his temple.

“No problem at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Its been a little while. Weirdly, what you just read has been written for a few weeks. I just couldn't figure out where it 'fit'. I'd say more than half the chapters of this fic are like that. Then, I realized why I couldn't make them work, and realized, our boys needed to have this week for something coming to make sense. Basically, I was trying to force fluff cause that is what *I* need right now, but it just did not make sense for them, here now. So, I wrote other fluffy things to post soon, and sadly, this AU gets a bit of a sadness infusion.  
> So, hope you enjoyed this one. It is probably the fluffiest one of the bunch. None of them will be really horrible, but it'll be a rough week for them. I promise it'll be so good after though. Like, SO good! :)  
> I should be able to update them daily, since only one chapter is left to fully write (it made more sense to put them all together and chapter this one, so please leave comments!! It makes me smile :) ).
> 
> Hope you are all doing well, and taking care of yourself and others around you as best you can. Mesage me on Tumblr or Discord (same name as here) if you need someone to chat with.
> 
> Happy Saturday!


	2. Physical (Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added to the tags, but this one talks a bit more about surrogacy. Not in great detail, but it is mentioned. Mostly fluffy still though.

“Why in the world are you grunting so much?” Tony called out as he reached the main floor, slightly annoyed. He spotted Steve in the area his painting supplies usually occupied by the back door of the house, forearms on the ground, back straight, planking like his life depended on it.

“Plank,” Steve replied bluntly, his face starting to twist in pain.

“Thought you were going running?” Tony answered.

“Gimme. One. Sec.” Steve breathed out, concentrating on the floor below his eyes until his watch beeped angrily and he collapsed on the floor. He took two large steadying breaths before flipping to his back, looking up at Tony upside down from his position. “It started raining pretty hard, and I just didn’t want to get too cold. Thought a quick workout inside made more sense. I didn’t mean to bother you though, sorry.”

“You weren’t bothering me,” Tony replied quietly as he sat on the floor in front of him. “Mind if I just sit here while you work out, promise I’ll be quiet?”

“You can, but this will be really boring, only have crunches and push ups left, I’m almost done.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart, but thank you.” Steve pulled himself up to a sitting position and turned so he was facing Tony, an almost shy smile on his lips, before he spoke again “Maybe a kiss?”

“Steve… You can have as many kisses as you want.” Tony scooched closer so he could reach Steve, kissing him slowly before Steve pulled away reluctantly.

“Need to finish this work out,” Steve told him as he set himself up for crunches.

“Okay,” Tony replied, with a final peck to the blonde’s lips. He stood and went to the kitchen, deciding he should be a good husband and prep Steve’s post-workout shake since he had nothing else to do in the moment. He threw in Steve’s usual ingredients in the blender, deciding to make a double batch so he could have some too. He let his mind wander as the machine did its thing.

They’d had a long chat with the fertility clinic that morning, after another round of rejections had come, discussing options and a way forward. They had barely spoken on the drive home, Tony heading for the basement almost immediately when they reached the house, Steve calling out he’d be going out for a run, each of them trying to find a distraction from another disappointing morning. Both men were getting discouraged after almost two months of the same song and dance. Tony felt guilty for basically abandoning Steve as soon as he set foot in the house, he truly did. He just didn’t know if he could face his husband right now. He didn’t know what to say, or _not_ say even. He couldn’t help but replay the conversation they’d had at the clinic in his mind. He felt responsible that they weren’t getting where they wanted. Candidates loved them on paper, and wanted to do it, they truly did, but when they inevitably found out that this was a celebrity client, they passed. They worried about the scrutiny, the loss of their private lives – because no matter how many NDAs were signed, this would inevitably end up in the press somehow. And Tony didn’t blame them, not for one minute. He had always been sure if he ever lost Steve, that would be the biggest factor. Even he missed having a private life sometimes, so how could he fault someone for not wanting to join the circus that was their life.

He went back to Steve, smoothies in hand, just as the blond finished doing crunches. He sat up and looked over to Tony with a smile. “You didn’t have to do that; I could have made it myself.”

“I don’t mind, I wanted to do it. I’m sorry, by the way. For running away the moment we got home,” Tony held Steve’s gaze while he spoke, hoping that his husband understood how much he meant the words.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I was _literally_ going to run away. I guess we’re even.” Steve smiled again, a hint of sadness tainting it. “Come here.” He opened his arms wide, Tony easily letting himself fall into Steve’s open arms, settling on his lap.

“We’ll get through this, right?” Tony asked after a few breaths in Steve’s arms. Everything always felt better when Steve held him.

“If Kim and Kanye can manage to have a kid without anyone finding out about it, I have faith we can do it too.” Steve let his lips brush over Tony’s forehead as he spoke.

“Should find out who they used… anyways, I’ll leave you to your exercises,” Tony said as he tried to get up, but Steve just held on to him tighter.

“Don’t go, please? Pretty sure I can find a way to do push ups and keep you close,” Steve smirked at him. He easily settled Tony on the ground, the brunette unable to contain his laugh as his husband organized him to his liking: bending his knees so he could settle himself between them, placing his hands by Tony’s shoulders. “There we go! Best of both worlds.”

“You better not drip sweat all over me!” Tony replied, with a chuckle.

Steve started doing his push-ups, dropping kisses on Tony’s cheeks, his nose, his chin, rotating between them with every dip, Tony laughing with every brush of lips on his face. After 10 reps, Steve stopped after his descent and locked their lips, holding his position for a count of five all while kissing Tony deeply, before resuming his quick pecs wherever he could reach on his husband’s face with his normal pace. After 50 total reps, with the occasional lingering kiss thrown in for good measure, he stopped and dropped to his knees, hovering over Tony on all fours.

“We need to workout together more often,” Tony smiled broadly up at Steve, all the day’s stress forgotten for now.

“I am definitely down for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty cute and silly, but slowly starting to build... hope you all liked it! :)
> 
> BTW, inspired by this adorable GIF art I stumbled upon on Tumblr: https://crazyphyr.tumblr.com/post/168361999059/im-stuck


	3. Clumsy (Tuesday)

“Hi hun! How’s it going?” Steve answered, always happy to get a call from his husband.

“Hey Steve,” Tony replied. “Look I don’t have tons of time, I’m between meetings, but had a message from the clinic. The contact we heard about last night, that sounded super interested and so perfect? Won’t work out after all.” He sounded distracted and far-away, his voice too low, the words barely carrying any emotion.

“Shit… Okay, well, did they say why?”

Tony made a dismissive sound, like the question didn’t even need to be asked. “I’ll give you one wild guess.” The phrase dripped sarcasm and bitterness.

Steve sighed. He tried to infuse his words with affection, wishing Tony was there so he could wrap his arms around him instead of having to do this over the phone. “Hey, it’ll be ok, sweetheart. This sucks, but it isn’t your –“

“Look,” Tony cut him off, knowing what Steve was about to say, and not being in the mood to hear it. “I’m sorry I need to go soon. I just wanted to call and let you know now, ‘cause I don’t know what time I’ll be home. I might actually stay at the penthouse tonight. Pep needs a couple of prototypes a bit sooner than we thought after all, the board is breathing down her neck… looks like I’m messing up my own company too… it’ll just be easier to work on it from here. And, we have a conference call stupidly early in the morning.”

“That’s fine. Want me to meet you there? I can bring dinner.”

“No, no I’m going to be in the ‘shop most of the evening, no point for you to come all the way down here just to be bored, I know you hate this place anyways.”

“I never said I hate it. I genuinely don’t. I really can meet you –“

“I’m sorry, Steve, Pep is calling me back, I have to go. I’ll try to call you later… Bye.” The line went dead.

Steve starred down at the phone in his hand, perplexed by the conversation that had just taken place. He rubbed his thumb over the blank screen a few times, debating if he should at least text Tony, before deciding to let it be for now. Tony would call later. They’d talk then. He tried to push the worry from his mind, tried to tell himself he was reading too much into their exchange.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he uttered quietly, before putting the phone away and trying to return to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-emptive hugs being sent to you all...


	4. Dream On (Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a jerk for the previous, pretty sad Chapter. So you get another one tonight. It is super short, don't get too excited.

_You have reached the voicemail of my super hot husband, Steven Stark-Rogers. You are probably better off texting him if he’s not answering, to be honest. He hates checking these. Oh, and please don’t tell him I re-recorded his message, trying to see how long before he notices. Kay, thanks, Bye! Be nice to him, Barnes!_

“Hey, babe. It’s me. Look, I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t call last night, I stayed up way too late working on the prototypes, and then I didn’t want to wake you. Barely slept, and I was late for the conference call this morning… Anyways, I’m sorry… really.

“I know you’re in a meeting right now, I hope it’s going well. I have everything crossed they’ll pick you for this project. You are so amazing and talented, Steve. I’m so damned proud of you, I hope you know that… sorry, I’m starting to ramble. You really are so, so great sweetheart.

“Anyways, I was calling cause the clinic called, again, but for once, with good news. Or, possible good news? It seems we might have a match! I’m still not holding my breath, but… this might be it! The lawyers are talking, I should know more by tonight. It just felt like we could both use a bit of good news right now on this front.

“So yeah, I’m heading home early today, I’m pretty exhausted. Don’t worry about dinner, okay? I’ve got it – and no, I won’t get take-out, I promise. I’ll cook for you tonight.

“Can’t wait to see you, Steve. I missed you last night. Like, a lot. Talk to you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one wasn't as bad... And yes, you will get a new, longer Chapter tomorrow, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Crash (Thursday)

Steve popped out of the kitchenette in the office when he heard the door. “Hey sweetheart, wasn't expecting to see you here,” he called out, heading towards the entrance to greet his husband.

“Was on my way home and wanted to stop by and see you first,” Tony explained, a tight smile on his lips. Steve was about to ask if he was okay, for the millionth time in the past few weeks it seemed, when Tony produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, making Steve smile. “And I saw these and thought of you. Wanted to come give them to you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, thank you.” Steve kissed him, making the smile on Tony’s face soften a bit, before grabbing his husband’s hand and the bouquet, and heading towards the kitchenette to put them in water. “Wanna have lunch with us since you’re here?”

Tony noticed Natasha and Bucky as they rounded the corner into the small eat-in kitchen, picking at various containers from their favourite Chinese food place.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had company. I can leave you guys –“

“What are you talking about, no!” Steve answered with a chuckle. “I just hadn’t mentioned it ‘cause I thought you’d be in Manhattan all day, that’s all. If I would have known, I’d have told you to stop by for sure.”

Tony just nodded and sat down next to Natasha, who kissed his cheek playfully before passing him a plate. “I was just asking Steve how finding a baby mama was going, you are right on time,” Natasha told him, moving food containers closer to him.

“And I was just asking you to please not say _baby mama_. It sounds so… weird,” Steve answered, slapping Bucky’s hand as he reached for one of the containers. “You ate almost all of those, leave some for Tony, please.”

“Spoilsport!” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of fried rice. “Regardless, Tasha’s description isn’t fully wrong. Better than saying a uterus for rent, no?”

“Yeah, that's way worse. Let's not say that, please?” Steve replied. He looked at his husband, who seemed lost in thought. “Tony, you ok babe?”

“Hm? Yeah, I was just thinking,” Tony replied, the tight smile back on his lips. “Sorry, didn’t mean to put a damper on lunch…”

“You’re not, not at all, I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m okay. Just got a call from the lawyers this morning. And, to answer your question, Ms. Natasha, we are back at square one, cause another potential surrogate has turned us down,” Tony answered looking down at his empty plate with a frown.

“I thought this one was a done deal?” Steve replied, sadness taking over his blue eyes, as Bucky and Natasha both replied with apologies and encouragement, trying their best to be supportive.

“I thought so too,” Tony looked up at his husband, frustration and evident sadness clouding his brown eyes. “But they came back and wouldn’t sign the NDA, which makes no sense since we made that part clear from the get-go that we were not budging on it. Tried to get higher allowances on things. I don't know. But, all that to say, we are back to having no one.”

Tony sighed, as Steve swore under his breath. He closed his eyes, barely registering movement next to him until Natasha hugged him and whispered in his ear that everything would be ok, and Bucky clapped him on the shoulder gently. He still didn’t move until he heard Steve move closer to him. He opened his eyes to find him crouched next to his chair, a sad smile on his face.

“It’s going to be okay Tony, we’ll figure this out,” Steve told him softly, reaching for his hand.

“But, what if it’s not? What if we can’t do this?” Tony’s voice betrayed the emotions he was trying to contain.

“I… I don’t know. But I want to believe we can make this happen. Come here.” Steve stood, still holding Tony’s hand, and tried to make him move towards the couch across from the table.

“I wish I had your optimism, I really do, but it’s starting to just feel like this isn’t meant to happen.” Tony looked at their joined hands, not realizing he’d been playing with Steve’s wedding band while he spoke, twisting it around on Steve’s finger.

“Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know… I just don’t know what to think anymore, Steve. Fuck, this sucks!” Tony stood, looking up at Steve with sad, distraught eyes.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Steve moved closer to Tony, wrapping him in his arms when the brunette didn’t move. “This has been much harder than I expected it to be, all around.”

“Yeah. It really has.”

They stood in the kitchen, holding each other tightly, each trying to wrap their brain around this news.

“I’m sorry Steve, I really didn’t mean to break up your lunch with Nat and Barnes. Fuck, I should have just waited until you got home.”

“No, don’t say that. I don’t ever want you to keep this stuff from me. It’s our thing, and I don’t want you to deal with any of this alone. You can call or show up here anytime, you know that.”

_But it’s not our things_ , Tony thought, _it’s me that’s the problem_.

“Do you want to go home?” Steve asked after a minute. “I don’t have meetings this afternoon, I can easily close up for the day, work on a few things late tonight if I bring the laptop. We can go home, eat some Ben & Jerry’s, snuggle on the couch.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll call Nat though, see if they want to come over for dinner maybe?”

“That could be nice, yeah. But it’s okay if you need alone time, just us. You’re sure you –“

“Steve, I promise. I’m fine. Just… really tired.”

“Okay… call me if you change your mind though, I’ll be there in no time.” Steve kissed his temple, lingering there a beat. “Give me a minute, I’ll pack a plate for you.”

Steve went to a cupboard to get a container, prepping a few of Tony’s favourites for him, before walking him to the door, after reiterating the offer to go home, but not wanting to push in case Tony just needed to be alone.

“I promise, we’ll figure this out, sweetheart, okay?” Steve gave Tony one last hug and kiss before the brunette left. He locked the door behind him, and returned to the kitchen, thinking it might be time to clean up and get back to work. But instead, Steve collapsed on the couch, let his head fall to his hands as tears he didn’t realize he’d been holding streamed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a lovely Tuesday! The sun just peeked out here after a few days.
> 
> Chat soon! :)


	6. Let It Go (Friday)

It started out as a simple day. A regular, ordinary day. Friday too, which was always a welcome day of the week. It went off the same as any other day: Steve went for a run, Tony came down for coffee, they got ready, saw each other off to work. Both had meetings and projects to work on, but they checked in frequently with each other. They were more tired, sure, but otherwise, everything felt the same.

It was mid-afternoon when Steve’s phone rang.

“Colonel?” Steve answered, confused as to why Jim would be calling him.

“Hey Steve, sorry to call you out of the blue like this. Have you spoken to Tony this afternoon?”

“We texted a bit, but he said something urgent came up at work and he had to deal with it, said he might have to spend the night at the Penthouse again. Seems work has kept him busy most of the week.”

“Yeah, Pepper mentioned things are kinda nuts over there last time I spoke to her. But that’s not what he told me when he called 20 minutes ago. I’m not trying to freak you out, and maybe it’s nothing, but you might want to find him and talk to him. It sounds like something’s gotten into his head. He didn’t make much sense when he called, but he kept saying something about having screwed everything up again?”

“Okay… I have no idea what that might be. I mean, we had a rough week, but it was _not_ Tony’s fault.” Steve gave the colonel a quick run down of everything that had happened, Rhodey agreeing that it seemed strange for Tony to blame himself for any of it. “I’ll try and figure out where he is, I’ll keep you posted. Thanks for letting me know, Jim.”

Steve quickly cleaned up the office and his studio space before leaving. He tried to think of what could have been said to make Tony think he’d messed up so badly. He got in a cab, deciding it was faster than to call and wait for Happy, the ride to Stark Tower thankfully quick even as the afternoon commute started. He waved to the familiar faces at the security desk downstairs and made his way straight for Tony’s office, thinking he’d start there.

“Can I help you?” A familiar voice greeted him outside the office, and Steve stumbled to a stop outside Tony’s office, remembering he hadn’t been formally introduced to his husband’s new PA yet.

“Oh hey, hi! We haven’t officially met yet, but we’ve spoken a few times,” Steve extended his hand and smiled. “I’m Steve. Stark-Rogers. The husband.” Steve stumbled out the words awkwardly.

“Hi, yes, I recognized you from the pictures in Mr. Stark’s office,” Nathalie smiled at him as she took his hand.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name. Um, is my husband here?” he asked, looking over to the closed office door.

“No, he said he was on his way to see Ms. Potts. That was a few hours ago, and I haven’t seen him since. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Please, call me Steve. And, thank you.”

Steve took out his phone, dialing Pepper’s number, instead of wasting time running to her office.

“Steve?” she answered, sounding puzzled.

“Hey Pep, um, yeah. Is Tony with you? Nathalie said he went to see you and didn’t come back to his office.”

“No, he just came to tell me he was leaving early, didn’t mention anything else.”

“Fuck,” Steve let out under his breath. “So, this might sound weird, but can you ask JARVIS if he’s in the building. I get the feeling he’s… I dunno, avoiding me, and I worry he has some kind of prompt for JARVIS in case I’m the one asking… I’m sorry, I know that sounds crazy –“

“Steve, you don’t sound crazy, I get it,” Pepper cut him off with a chuckle, knowing full well how Tony could get when he was trying to escape. “He’s done it to me before. Hold on, ‘kay?”

Steve heard her ask the question, knowing full well that the AI was acutely aware of his own whereabouts in the Tower already. He listened as JARVIS told her that Tony was currently in the lower level garage, and that Steve could have asked himself – because of course, he’d heard Steve ask the question.

“JARVIS,” Steve said through the phone, unsure if he’d heard from his or Pepper’s location, “Is Tony leaving the building?”

“No, sir. He is merely sitting by one of the cars, tinkering on the engine,” the British voice replied, as Steve waved at Nathalie, mouthing a thank you before taking off.

“Thank you both. Pep, I’ll go find him. Can you message Rhodey, tell him I’m with him?” he said as he started for the private elevator.

“Sure, is everything okay Steve? He seemed a bit off when he left my office, but nothing concerning.”

“I’ll keep you posted. Thanks again Pepper.” He hung up before she could ask anything else that Steve couldn’t answer, hating that he had no idea himself if things were okay, in any capacity.

The elevator seemed to take its sweet time to arrive, but thankfully started moving as soon as the doors closed, JARVIS knowing exactly where Steve wanted to go.

He tried to still his thoughts as the elevator made its way down. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt hurt that Tony didn’t even want to tell him in the first place. Before the doors opened, Steve asked JARVIS to lockdown the garage, and warn Happy he wouldn’t be able to access it right now. He knew they’d need some space, and time, and something told him he wouldn’t be able to convince Tony to move out of the garage so they could talk.

When he stepped into the garage, Tony had most of the engine of his R8 Spyder spread in front of him amongst a sea of tools. Steve waited by the elevator to see if Tony would even register his presence, but the engineer didn’t budge from his spot twisting and turning a piece in his hand, examining it carefully. Steve moved slowly into the space, trying not to startle him. He took off his jacket, throwing it on the hood of the Shelby, the ruffling of it falling on the metal not stirring Tony out of his automotive trance. When he was within arms reach, he cleared his throat, the only minor noise he could think of that might not completely startle him. Tony barely looked over his way, letting a low greeting escape his lips before turning back to the piece in his hand.

“Pepper said you left work early,” Steve started quietly, not sure where to start. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine, just busy,” Tony answered half-heartedly, his eyes and hands on the piece, working away. “You didn’t have to come here. Go home, Steve.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to answer to that. He just starred at Tony. He looked tired, even more so than this morning when he’d left for work.

“You said something came up, when we spoke earlier.” Steve tried, crossing his hands over his chest.

Tony closed his eyes, frustration slowly taking over. “Uh-huh, and then I told Pepper I couldn’t do it, and I needed some time. Came down here to try and clear my head a bit.”

“Seems to be lots on the go lately… you want to talk about it?” Steve pushed, hoping it wouldn’t be too much.

“If I wanted to talk, I would have gone back to your place, wouldn’t I? Everything’s fine, Steve. Please just drop it?” Tony stood up and walked to the tool bench he’d moved closer to the front of the Audi, grabbing a wrench that looked to Steve exactly like the other ten already on the ground.

Steve moved his hands from his chest to his pockets, trying to make sense of his own thoughts, and how to proceed. He took a few steps forward, side stepping a few times not to disrupt the various items littering the floor. He rested his hip against the passenger side door of the sports car, and when Tony didn’t move, even though he seemed to not be doing anything productive where he stood with his back to his husband, Steve tried speaking to him again.

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, that’s fair. But, I’m not leaving you,” Steve started telling him. “I’m worried about you. And I’m a bit hurt too that you won’t even tell me what any of this is about. We’ve had a really shitty week –“

“Don’t, Steve. Please just…” Tony begged him, his voice so soft Steve barely heard him.

“Then tell me what to do to make this better, sweetheart, please!” Steve replied more sharply than he intended.

“You can’t!” Tony yelled at him, finally turning to look at him. His brown eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he finally looked into Steve’s blue ones for just a second. He dropped his gaze down again before he continued. “There is nothing you can do Steve, just leave, okay! I’m fine. You’re free, just GO!”

Steve stepped closer to the brunette, stopping when Tony took a step back himself. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean, _I’m free_? Tony come on, please talk to me, explain to me what’s going on, cause I am so confused right now.”

“What’s there not to understand? I messed up.” Tony lifted his arms next to him as he spoke before dropping them again heavily. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, and Steve wanted to rush to him to wipe them away, but he was too scared to move. “This whole thing is my fault. There’s only one logical solution to this whole mess... You’ll be happier with anyone else Steve. Someone who won’t mess up like I keep messing this up for us. Just take this for what it is, okay? You’ll be happier this way.”

Steve was absolutely baffled by what he was hearing, a pit growing in his stomach. He had so many questions but could only draw one conclusion from Tony’s words.

“Tony… Are… are you breaking up with me?” Steve asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, we’re married, so-“

“Don’t say it,” Steve lifted a finger to stop Tony from continuing. “That’s not what I asked. Just, answer me, okay? Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, I’m not _breaking up with you_. Jeez, are we in junior high?” Tony sounded irritable now. He turned back to the tool bench, fiddling with the tool he’d dropped a few minutes earlier. “I’m giving you an out, Steve. That’s what you deserve. A chance to be happier, to get what you want. To… get the family you ought to have.”

“Tony,” Steve said quietly, trying to hold in the tears of relief and sadness equally prickling at his eyes. “Sweetheart, I don’t want an out. I don’t know where this is coming from, but unless you are done with us… and trust me, I will fight for you – I refuse to let you go without a fight – I don’t want…” the blond couldn’t even finish the sentence, the thought of it too absurd to put into words. “Why do you think I’d be happier with someone else? I need you to walk me through this, sweetheart. Tony, look at me, please?” His voice broke at the end, and Tony finally looked at him.

“This whole mess is my fault, Steve. I’m the reason we keep getting rejected. I’m the reason everyone keeps saying no to having our baby. I hate that you can’t have a family because of me.”

“Stop saying… I _have_ a family, Tony. I have you. That is more than enough for me. Come here,” Steve walked closer to Tony, opening his arms when he was close enough so Tony could curl up into him, face pressing into Steve’s chest, hands curled into Steve t-shirt. “Is this draining and shitty and does it suck balls? Fuck yes! But it is in no way, shape, or form your fault. I never once thought it was, and I’m sorry if I gave you that impression. I really am.” Steve pulled Tony impossibly closer to him, carding a hand in his hair, the brunette still and quiet in his arms. “I haven’t been dealing with this week in the best way, I know. I keep running away from everything. We haven’t really talked about any of it, huh?

“I just don’t know… I don’t know how to feel right now. Part of me wants to stay positive, and keep thinking this will happen, and part of me is asking why I am bothering having hope. Not like we don’t have other options, you know? We could adopt, we could get a dog instead, I don’t know. We can also decide this is not for us and, you know what? If that’s what we decide, being just the two of us is absolutely enough for me. It is more than enough, Tony. What’s not okay though is losing you over any of this. And hearing you blame yourself for something that is not in the least your fault.” Steve dropped his head on top of Tony’s, his lips brushing against his hair. He wanted to hold Tony like this forever and never let him go.

“It’s so hard to not blame myself though,” Tony’s voice finally cut through. “All of them have said they won’t do it cause of me –“

“Not true,” Steve interrupted him.

“Because of who I am, or what I am I guess. Because of my last name.”

“Hey, it’s my last name too now, you don’t get to badmouth it.”

“I’m serious though,” Tony pushed himself off Steve and he looked at him, his hands still holding on to his shirt like it was a lifeline. “If it weren’t for me, in whatever capacity you want to take that statement, we wouldn’t have gotten turned down as much as we have. And maybe you don’t see it that way, and I appreciate that, I do, but it’s hard not to take it personally, you know?

“This is going to sound so crass, but there isn’t often a problem, good or bad, I can’t fix by throwing some money or lawyers or my name at. And this is the one time all those things are absolutely useless, and kinda working against us. I know it’s not all I am, but that’s always been an easy out, you know? Throw money at it, it’ll be fixed. And no amount of money can fix this. Which is fine, and I know that sounds so so horrible… I just want to be able to give you this one thing. Give us a family. A _bigger_ family. An extra person to love and care for, you know? I really never thought my celebrity status would hinder it so badly.” Tony buried himself in Steve’s embrace again. “I’m not sure how I feel about anything either. The prospect of adopting… I haven’t let myself think about it, really, but it’s not a horrible idea. I just… I really did want _our_ baby, you know. I guess I got more attached to that idea than I let myself realize?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I did too. Would be nice to have another little brown eyed genius running around the house.” The thought pulled a smile on Steve’s lips.

Tony tipped his head up, rubbing his nose along Steve’s jaw. “Or a blue eyed sporty artist. I’m easy.” Steve kissed his forehead before Tony settled his head back to his chest. “But it’s not a deal breaker either. Think I just need to get used to the idea that maybe it’s not the way our story plays out? It just never crossed my mind before.” Tony shifted, wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder, before continuing. “I am sorry for the way I acted today. I just didn’t want you to not have a chance to be a father. Or, to have your own kid at least. And this seemed like the easy answer. The last thing I want is to imagine my life without you. It broke my heart to even suggest it, but it made me even sadder to think of you not getting what you wanted. I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart, don’t ever think that I would leave if we can’t have kids, biological or adopted ones. I don’t know what it would take for me to leave, but that is not it. You are stuck with me, for a very long time.” He tipped his head up so brown eyes met blue ones, making sure his husband could see he meant every word he was about to say. “I love you, Tony Stark-Rogers. I’m not leaving you anytime soon. We’ll figure this out, okay?” He kissed his hair, his forehead, his nose, his lips, before he squeezed him in his arms tightly.

Steve felt his shirt getting damp before Tony started speaking. “I think I need a break from all this baby stuff for a little bit,” he finally admitted.

“I think you might be right on that one. I think we could both use a break. It’s been consuming our life for the last few months, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Between that, and work, I just feel like it’s all too much right now. I’m sorry –“

“Hey, don’t apologize, okay? I will never be upset about putting our mental health first.” Steve took his head in his hands and smiled sweetly at him, brushing tears from his cheeks. “It’s just a bump in the road, we aren’t giving up. Just need to press pause, regroup, and start again when we’re ready, okay? I’m not upset Tony; you do not have any reason to apologize.”

Tony just nodded and settled back in Steve’s embrace. They stayed there a while, not talking, just holding on to one another.

“I should probably call Rhodey. Fuck, and Pepper too.” Tony mumbled, burrowing his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, not quite ready to get back to the real world.

“No need, I talked to both of them before coming here. Well, Rhodey called me, he was worried about you. Spoke to Pepper after I couldn’t find you in your office, where you told me you’d be –“

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Tony dropped kisses to Steve’s neck, hoping to redeem himself just a bit for the day.

“It’s fine. Well, it hurt a lot when Rhodey was the one to call to tell me something was wrong, but it’s okay now. Just, please don’t do that again?” Steve kissed his head once more, trying to comfort him.

“Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try. I really am sorry, Steve.”

“I’s okay, sweetheart. I asked Pepper to let Rhodey know we found you when JARVIS told us you were down here. We can call him tomorrow. In the meantime, we should probably clean this whole thing up…”

Tony pulled back from Steve’s arms with a playful frown, crossing his arms over his chest. “ _We?_ You mean _me_. Do you know anything about engines?”

“I still have no idea what this thing you were staring at when I walked in is!” Steve held up _something_ from the tool bench, forcing Tony to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah, that would be a wrench socket. Please don’t put that in my car engine. Would be really bad.” He walked next to Steve, picking up the actual piece he’d been looking at. “This little guy was causing my baby to make a weird sound. I’ll need to order a new one, nothing for you to worry about.”

Steve narrowed his eyes before retorting, “Your baby? Don’t I own half the car?”

“Well, you can own the trunk, which is in the front on this one by the way, ‘cause you are NOT getting near that engine, mister!” He laughed for the first time that afternoon, the sound making Steve’s insides melt. He dropped the still unidentified part, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, looking up at him fondly. “Can we go home, please?”

“Thought you’d never ask, sweetheart,” Steve smiled softly at Tony, leaning down to kiss his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day, friends! Sorry this one turned out so darn long. Oops!  
> Just one more chapter to this one, and yes, it'll be lighter and fluffier :)


	7. Everlong (Saturday)

Blond lashes fluttered open as Steve rolled onto his back. He stretched lazily, twisting this way and that, careful not to jostle the bed too much. He looked to the sleeping ball next to him, resisting the urge to kiss every part of him he could reach. He rolled onto his side, curling his body around Tony’s as gently as he could, one arm over his hip, the other just above his head. The brown fluff of hair under Steve’s chin moved as Tony burrowed his face in his pillow.

“Too early,” the brunette mumbled as he pulled Steve’s arm closer to him, resting his head on it and wrapping it around his chest.

“It’s almost 10:30,” Steve replied quietly, getting only a soft groan from his husband. Steve sneaked his other arm under the covers, wrapping it around Tony’s waist, his hand going under Tony’s shirt and resting on his stomach. He pulled Tony closer against his chest, breathing in the scent that was all Tony.

Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Tony pressed against him. He rubbed his thumb against the soft olive skin of Tony’s stomach and dropped kisses along his hairline. Tony hummed contentedly, squeezing the blonde’s hand that he’d commandeered earlier, his fingers twinning with Steve’s before he dropped his head just enough for his lips to brush along Steve’s fingers. The brunette sighed happily, his head coming up again to settle higher against his husband’s arm. He turned in Steve’s arms so he could look at him more easily, his brown eyes still hooded with sleepiness.

“Morning, beautiful,” Steve crooned to his husband, bringing their lips together sweetly, moving in tandem ever so slowly. He’d missed lazy mornings like these over the past months. Mornings where he could just hold Tony, his body soft and pliant against him, hands skating against his perfect skin and defined muscles, with no care for what time it actually was. “You look well rested,” he added, brushing his nose along Tony’s.

“Twelve hours of sleep will do that. Haven’t slept this well in weeks,” Tony replied, soft smile blooming on his lips.

“How ‘bout I go make us some coffee? Or did you want breakfast?”

“Starving actually. Wanna go out for brunch maybe?”

“That sounds like a great idea, actually,” Steve smiled and kissed Tony again, lingering in the moment.

They finally untangled their grip on each other, getting up and dressed, coffee still being required before they’d step foot out the door. The spring air was slowly warming, the sunshine feeling divine against their skin as they walked to the café hand-in-hand. Before Steve could reach for the door, Tony pulled him in for a kiss, whispering a soft _I love you_ against the blonde’s lips.

“Love you too, Tony,” Steve smiled at him, fondness all but pouring out of him. He opened the door for his husband, following closely behind. “Hey Queens! Didn’t expect to see you here,” Steve exclaimed as he spotted Peter at a table near the one they usually occupied. His head was engrossed in a physics textbook, and he looked miserable.

“Hi Steve, hey Mr. Stark. Studying. Nothing makes sense,” he mumbled as he finally looked up, not even complaining at the nickname Steve used, which usually got a rise out of him.

Tony on the other hand groaned at Peter’s words. “For the love of god, please stop calling me that. Tony is fine, kid!”

“Sorry. Anyways, gotta get back to this… I don’t think I’ll ever understand electromagnetic radiation.”

“Need some help? I’m sure between the two of us we can figure it out?” Tony offered, looking at Steve before sitting down.

“Yeah, Tony is pretty smart most of the time, I’m sure he can help, Pete.” Steve shot a smirk at Tony as he took a seat with the young man, feigning hurt at Steve’s jab.

The blond kissed Tony before going to settle at their usual table and waiting for May to come take their order and bring coffee, blessed coffee.

“How are you doing?” she asked as she set a cup of coffee in front of the blond, her usual motherly tone coming out as she noticed Steve obviously had something on his mind.

“Doing ok. Just, lots going on.” Steve answered, giving her a smile.

“Give me a minute, I’ll be back.” She dropped the second mug in front of Tony, and came back a few minutes later with 2 plates of fruit, one which she gave to her nephew and Tony, the other for Steve, before she sat down with him. “Tony’s really good with Peter,” she mentioned, looking over at the two brunettes.

“He really is. He loves helping him with schoolwork, with anything really. He is so good with kids…” The fondness that was visible on Steve’s face slowly turned to sadness. He looked up at May with a soft smile. “The whole baby thing got to us a bit more than we thought it would. We decided to put it on hold for a while.”

“I figured that might be what was on your mind,” she admitted, as she reached across the table, taking Steve’s hand in hers. “It’ll be ok, you know. It will work out Steve, I just know it. And, it’s easier said than done, but just try to be patient… especially with each other.”

Steve frowned, knowing exactly what she meant and how right she was. “We’ve had a good talk yesterday, but it still feels like there’s so much to cover, you know. Things have been better even in the short time since we’ve talked. But, it was so bad, May. I don’t know why we were both so short with each other. I mean, it’s not like it’s either of our faults. The decisions are really out of our hands, so I’m not sure why this is so hard on the two of us… Sometimes I worry it’ll be the thing that tears us apart.”

“Hey, no! Do not think like that! I know it is probably way harder than you thought, but do not start thinking that. It’s just a rough patch, that’s all. You are both very passionate people, and it shows. Might be why it gets to you more? And you both want this so bad, so it feels more personal, I think. Look, I don’t know what’s going on completely, and I’m not in your heads, but I know you well enough to know that if it is getting to you this bad, it’s cause you _want_ it that bad.”

“I do, but not if it’s going to make the two of us miserable. Maybe it’s not worth it in the end if it means we’re like the past week because of it all, you know?”

“When was the last time you guys had a break? Where it was just the two of you, and none of this? Maybe that’s what you need?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You two will be fine Steve, I know you will. Just talk to him, sweetie.”

May left him to go look after their order and Steve ran the words through his mind. It was definitely a rough patch, and a substantial one if he was being honest. They had gotten lucky, really. Nothing so far had really challenged them as much as all of this had. They’d had fights and arguments and disagreements, but they managed to resolve things and get past it. But all this stress had gotten to them worse than anything else before. Steve hated that.

He looked over at Tony, so happy and animated as he helped Peter understand the physics concept he’d mentioned earlier, and he smiled to himself. May had been right, they hadn’t gotten a break in the months since they’d decided to go ahead with finding a surrogate, going full speed ahead. The moment they’d made the decision to hit pause the day before, they’d both felt better, and Tony wasn’t the only one who’d slept great for the first time in a while. Steve thought it over. Maybe there was something he could do to try and make the both of them forget their rough patch and disconnect for a little bit. He pulled out his phone and started searching, an idea slowly forming in his head, until May returned with their food.

“Thanks, by the way. Think I might have an idea to get us out of our funk,” Steve told her quietly as she set the plates down. May just winked at him before going to another table.

“Hey sweetheart, food’s here,” Steve called out.

“Keep working on this, I’ll be back soon,” Tony got up with his coffee in hand and left Peter to his work, the teen looking much less frazzled than when they’d come in. He settled in the seat across from Steve, drinking happily from his mug.

“You’re so good with him,” Steve beamed at his husband. “I know May appreciates it much more than she lets on.”

“It’s nothing. He knew it all, just needed to be reminded of the basics,” Tony replied before taking a bite of his eggs benedict.

“Well, thank you for taking the time,” Steve replied even though Tony had that expression he got when he was trying to dismiss a compliment he was getting.

They finished eating quietly, each sneaking glances at the other every now and then, unsure what to say or talk about. Not awkward, just uncertain, both knowing the only thing they’d spoken of lately was the topic that had consumed them and made them both explode the day before.

“Did you have anything you wanted to do the rest of the day? It’s nice out, we could grab some snacks and head to Central Park maybe?” Steve offered when they were done.

“Didn’t have plans no, but I do want to make sure Pete’s ok. Mind if I finish up with him first?” Tony asked.

“I don’t mind Tony, I meant it. I love that you’re able to help him. He needs someone like you around.” Steve reached across the table and grabbed Tony’s hand in his.

“Thanks, that’s sweet. We should invite them over for dinner again. It was fun that time.”

“Yes, when you and Pete locked yourselves in the basement?” Steve chuckled at the memory.

“I like nerding out sometimes,” Tony replied with a sweet smile. “Hey… we’re ok right? After everything yesterday, I just. I really do feel bad Steve.”

“We’re fine Tony, for real. There is one thing though,” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand a bit more tightly. “I feel like I owe you an apology. I was thinking about it last night and I realized you dealt with the clinic almost exclusively. I can’t imagine how stressful that must have been for you, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. That wasn’t really fair of me actually to leave that all in your hands.”

“It made sense though, the lawyers are in the same building I’m in, it’s ok. I’m not upset about that.” Tony kissed Steve’s hand, the blond running his thumb along his husband’s lips.

“I still see how it could have added to how you’ve been feeling, and I promise, I’ll take on some of that when we start it up again. Which brings me to my last point. I was going to ask if you wanted me to call the clinic and tell them we’re taking a break, actually. I feel it’s the least I can do.”

“I won’t say no to that. Thank you. I’ll go see Pete, and we can head out? Wanna grab pastries when you’re done?” Tony stood up and started walking away.

“Sounds like a plan. Come here before you go?” Steve reached out a hand to Tony, calling him back.

Tony walked back towards Steve’s side of the table, and the blond wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“I love you, Tony. So so much.” He smiled sweetly at him, the brunette mirroring him before taking a hint and bending down to kiss him. Steve’s hand moved up to the back of his neck, trying to keep him there a little longer.

“I love you too, Steve.” He kissed his head before heading towards the table where Peter sat.

Steve pulled out his phone, looking over at Tony and Peter from the corner of his eye as Tony reviewed what Peter had worked on. He pulled up the contact at the clinic and placed the call. He expected to be sad to have to tell them they were pausing the process, but the moment the words left his lips, he felt relieved. He knew they’d be back soon, but that right now, this was the best decision for them. Steve was happy when he hung up, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest, even more so than it had the day before. He looked back at Tony, who was cheering with Peter, who’d seemingly understood what the genius had explained before breakfast.

Steve turned back to his phone, flipping it a few times in his hand before deciding to call Pepper.

“Hey Pepper,” Steve greeted her quietly when she answered. “Just wondering. Do you think I might be able to steal Tony away next weekend? Thinking Thursday afternoon to Monday?”

When he hung up, he went to the counter to pay for their breakfasts and order some extra pastries and coffees to go.

“You look much happier, sweetie,” May commented as she handed him the small bag and carry out coffees.

“Thanks for the advice, May.” Steve beamed at her before turning back to look at Tony who was getting up with Peter and heading towards him, making his heart skip a beat like the sight of his husband always did. “We’re going to be just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voila! Our tumultuous week is done. Thanks for reading along, and trusting me with this. There is another fun and fluffy part that is written and should be posted in the coming days. 
> 
> Thank you again a million times over for the comments and kudos. It made the week so lovely. I am grateful to all of you <3


End file.
